Forum:Administration
Category:Forums __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ Start *Make all administrators from Libertas, Adlibita, Lovia and Vreeland an administrator. **Not all Vreêland admins need to become admin here, like AeresWikibooksBot doesn't need to become admin here. *Are we going to move RoWikicity:UWN here or somewhere else? Alexandru (RWC - WS) 09:18, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :*Can we upload all images here so we can use them on RoWikicity, Wikistad, etc? Alexandru (RWC - WS) 09:22, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :*What will be discussed here. :*... Alexandru (RWC - WS) 09:22, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Now whe have our own site... I would say, let's make a to-do list: # Who want to participate in this fictional organization? #* #* Alexandru (RWC - WS) #* Kremnae #* , as vice of Libertas and king of Lovia #* .. # For the organization ## Make a board (bestuur) ## Make the requirements for the wiki nations (waar ze zich aan moeten houden) ## Ask so we can use the images from here on every wiki nation (I asked it, they haven't seen it :s) # For this site ## Who can become an admin? ## What kind of pages can be added to this site? Vul aan! 16:38, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :User:PetruD and Alexandru (RWC - WS) would like to become an admin. Alexandru (RWC - WS) 16:40, 12 November 2007 (UTC) : I'd like to become an admin too. UWN First we have to know what type of administration the UWN will have (like the EU?) Alexandru (RWC - WS) 16:40, 12 November 2007 (UTC) And now I have to go. Alexandru (RWC - WS) 16:41, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :And now another question, you can't use the images from here for Wikistad? (like commons for Wikipedia). Alexandru (RWC - WS) 16:42, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Read my list :-S 16:46, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well, ask it another time then. Alexandru (RWC - WS) 20:38, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Admins User:PetruD and Alexandru (RWC - WS) would like to become an admin. Alexandru ( - ) 21:32, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Robin? Alexandru ( - ) 15:15, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :: Me too. 16:48, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::: You three are an admin. (@Al: Ik was offline, dus hoe kan ik dan iemand admin maken :s) 17:09, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Gisteravond was je nog online, maar boeie :P Alexandru ( - ) 17:13, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks! 17:24, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Poll Should the main page be protected? Yes No :Is this because I was editing it? 17:22, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::No, in general. Alexandru ( - ) 20:03, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::WTF. Voting about protecting the main page? 15:46, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I was thinking the same, you should only protect the main page after it has been vandalised a few times. -Markvondeegel 15:59, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Nobody has to edit the main page except for the admins. Why should we wait till a vandalist comes? The protection is for vandalists. And why shouldn't we vote about it? If I see that there are a lot of different opinions. Alexandru ( - ) 16:05, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Interwiki Is the interwiki with Wikination at last done by a Wikia sysop? 17:25, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Noppes, nada, niente. Alexandru ( - ) 20:04, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::Terrible! 12:20, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::You have to ask it another time :-S Alexandru ( - ) 12:23, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I just did, to Angela. Let's hope it'll work out. 12:30, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::::They are a bit slow on the central wikia :S Alexandru ( - ) 12:42, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I know. 12:43, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Headquarters What do you think about the UWN headquarters? Headquarters in Libertas, ambassies in every other Wiki Nation No headquarters, but an ambassy/seat in every Wiki Nation Every half year an other heaquarters, and an ambassy/seat in every Wiki Nation :I think we should move it everytime like the UN does. The countries are too far of each other (Mediterrean, Northern Atlantic, Carribeans, Pacific Ocean (California)) Alexandru ( - ) 12:53, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::True, but not easy. As you know: UN has a main headquarters in New York (ugly building), maybe we should have an official headquarters too. 12:54, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I think it's decided, 1/3 against 2/3. We have +65% of the votes. Alexandru ( - ) 13:16, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Then we have to decide who's first, second... 18:33, 20 November 2007 (UTC) With 87%, there will be another headquarters every half year. ' The decision is made. Maybe we should do it in alphabetic order? Alexandru ( - ) 19:57, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :No: I prefer the order of 'inauguration': :# Libertas :# Adlibita :# Lovia :# Vreêland :# Ilenulando : 06:59, 22 November 2007 (UTC) I would like to start with the more inactive countries: # Lovia # Adlibita # Vreêland # Libertas And Ilenulando is no member! Alexandru ( - ) 14:20, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :Not yet? 15:53, 22 November 2007 (UTC) BTW: I still prefer my system, although yours would be a good matter for Lovia. 15:53, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::Please update your list: # Vreêland # Lovia # Adlibita # Libertas --OosWesThoesBes 15:55, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :Adlibita is for 3 months very inactive. Aeres just for a few days (you were with 3 or 4 of you) Alexandru ( - ) 16:41, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::Hello? Alexandru ( - ) 13:45, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::Haj. --OosWesThoesBes 15:26, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::... :-P Alexandru ( - ) 16:35, 24 November 2007 (UTC) We will put the headquarters, first in the most inactive country. Then we go to active. Which country should be first? Lovia Vreêland Adlibita Libertas I find it very exciting who's going to win. :) --OosWesThoesBes 12:57, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :Probably Libertas, but ''bene. Alexandru ( - ) 13:33, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well, Libertas has some advantages, but.......... --OosWesThoesBes 14:29, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::Lol. Many people have voted (!) Alexandru ( - ) 15:49, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I really wonder who has voted... ;) --OosWesThoesBes 16:05, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Then we do it like this (a): #Adlibita #Vreêland #Lovia #Libertas #''Ilenulando'' (!) Alexandru ( - ) 16:11, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Please compare recent changes of Vreêland to Adlibita. --OosWesThoesBes 16:13, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Okay for me. Who had ever thought that my little country in the ocean would become so active. :D 19:35, 26 November 2007 (UTC) New proposal then. #Adlibita #Vreêland #Libertas #Ilenulando #Lovia Alexandru ( - ) 20:43, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't know what UWN is, but a link from aeres brought me here. I see it is about inactivity. Aeres is definitely the less active wiki. I have been a contributor to the Aeres Wikipedia from the beginning and I have created over 100 articles. We had a very active MSN-community. Once aereswiki had over 4 users a day. Vælke, Mark, the man with the numbers and Jeroen, sometimes people like me, Kremnae, Petrolov, Uchovit, Jan van Horn, RoughJustice, Kukaen and a few others came too. Now, it's a total desert. Someone who hardly speaks any Aeres, Owtb, tries to save the wiki. I think that it should be Aeres, Rowikicity, Citta, Stad, Nation. Konghier 08:28, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::I agree, but I see Adlibita has some serious problems too. Currently, Lovia is booming and Libertas is reorganising. So, I'd say: or Vreêland, or Adlibita can begin. 10:36, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::Adlibita is already for a longer time in problems. For months! Aeres Wiki has a lot of users, Adlibita doesn't. We really need an opkikker in Adlibita. Alexandru ( - ) 12:05, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Adlibita has got the most votes. I see that nobody's active anymore, over here, so if I don't get an answer tomorrow I'll start the opening of the UWN-building in Adlibita. Alexandru ( - ) 20:51, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :I agree. Then: Vreêland Afterwards: Lovia and than Ilen... or Libertas. 07:22, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Inhabitants I made four categories to add to your user pages to show you're an inhabitant of one (or more) of our wiki nations: * Category:Inhabitant of a wiki nation 07:08, 16 November 2007 (UTC) VilleVirtuelle can not be part of the UWN '''Why? There are several reasons: # VilleVirtuelle is not a country but an only city. # VilleVirtuelle has its own planet. The idea of our own planet was rejected a few months ago. # VilleVirtuelle is boring. The monobook theme has been modified and its coloures are tiresome. # VilleVirtuelle's articles are all small. The project is disorganized. Conclusion: VilleVirtuelle can not be part of the UWN. Another wiki must be created in order to OR the wiki must be "reset" and started from zero. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 20:47, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :I wanted to delete everything, but I wanted to keep the users ;-). But they're kind of.. inactive. So maybe I'll addopt it and start from the beginning, or we'll request later on a French wiki country.. Alexandru ( - ) 21:01, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::News from VilleVirtuelle: It seems that in the past, a nuclear accident has occured. All old inhabitants of VilleVirtuelle passed away and the town has been destroyed so much, it needs a re-build. --OosWesThoesBes 08:09, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::Huh :S Alexandru ( - ) 13:46, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::It's a good story if you deside (= besluiten, toch?) to adopt the wiki. --OosWesThoesBes 15:26, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh, but I won't adapt this wiki. First we need to have more inhabitants in the other wiki countries, and then.. Alexandru ( - ) 16:34, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::...nuclear accident, and maybe editing. I understand :) --OosWesThoesBes 16:55, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Crisis state Can the current state of the UWN be declared as a crisis state? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 18:46, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm de acord! 16:25, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::Can UWN be considered as a state? Or is this about the site? 17:21, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::Taaazzzz... state = toestand... 20:54, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Ooh :) In that case, yes it's an emergency case. What are we going to do with it? I was thinking of abandoning it and doing all UWN-talk on of the nation's site, such as now in Adlibita. 07:23, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::¡Käök! Dat besluit heeft anders wel het einde van Vreêland ingeluid!!!! Broek dien fuujapperaat 'ns! --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19:16, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wat bedoel je? (wat een taaltje :p) 19:18, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Theoretiscvh (rn praktisch (kut, backspace is kepoet) gezien zou Vreêland nog bestaan als destijds het besluit was goed gekeurd, maar ja iedereen dacht dat de oudere het zwakste was, maar laat 'ns 'n baby wiens fontanelle nog niet goed aaneen liggen vallen (sprtsj dood) Zie Vreêland, de dieetpillen heebben hem al gevonden --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19:23, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Door de UWN zijn de anderen een beetje wakker geschud.. 21:44, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Proposal A Who's who in UWN would make it less confusing for newcomers and starters (me included). Would this be an acceptable proposal ? Lars 16:33, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm pro! 19:17, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Situation autonomous regions Alexandru, where do we situate our archipelago? 20:21, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Normal namespace, so.. in the article's namespace (like Otonjo) 13:52, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, but where in the world? 16:06, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::Why not in the Indian Ocean ? Or is that too far away ? BTW, changed my signature because images seem to be a pest Lars 16:37, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Well.. I don't care.. I don't even know if it's necessary. But if you want.. Indian Ocean is good for me. 16:46, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Wow, well that's on the other side :) Okay for me. I'd like to incorporate it in Lovia or make it a partnerstate, so I needed a location. 18:13, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::That makes a lot of difference of course. If you want it to incorporate in Lovia, then have it where Lovia is of course. Lars 06:55, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Clock Is there a possibility or a need to change the clock/watch ? It is now 5:22 pm and on the system it looks like it is 3:22 pm. 15:24, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :"Mijn voorkeuren". Dan ga je naar "Datum & tijd" oid en zet je je klok 2 uur vooruit. 20:59, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::o.o Zelfs ik wist niet dat dat kon. :-S Zeer handig, vlug instellen op alle wikis... :-) 23:12, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::Great! Thnks. 06:46, 4 April 2008 (UTC)